An Unconditional Love
by KatieWillows
Summary: Grissom is worried about Cath's behavior lately. No one realises how serious her problems are until Grissom finds her in tears. Further investigation in Catherine's case. Updated:) 051904
1. Questions and bruises

An unconditional love  
  
Title: An unconditional love Author: Katie W  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This is a Gil and Catherine story. Grissom senses something is wrong with Catherine but no one really know what and how seriously it is until he finds her in tears. Also the story of a two murdered newlyweds on their honeymoon. I hope you like it. And now I also remembered to write in all this required info. Sorry my first fan fiction here ever...so had to get use to the whole thing. Now read it and get back to me ok? Thank you! Disclaimer: All the characters belong to CSI.  
  
The Question Is  
  
By Katie W.  
  
She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 3.45.am. She had only been a sleep for a couple of hours. She rose and went to into the bathroom. The dark circles under her eyes and dull skin gave her away. She felt the tears well up and quickly turned off the lights and went back to bed. As she crawled under the covers she heard the first singing from the birds. She sighed and drew the covers over her head.  
  
----------------------  
  
She woke up realising that she had overslept. Her cell phone started ringing just as she stepped into the shower. She chose to ignore it. Twenty minutes later she tried to dress, while she was gathering her notes and sipping lukewarm coffee. Just as she was opening the door he reached for the handle.  
  
- What are you doing here?  
  
- You were late; one of the new assistants told med and I just wanted to make...Cath are you ok? He looked at her with concern.  
  
- I'm fine Grissom! She hated it when he looked at like that. He always looked right through her. And she sensed that he knew she was lying.  
  
- Catherine I'm worried about you. I tried calling you an...  
  
She cut him off  
  
- I'm fine, you don't have to check up on me, I'm a big girl, she said in a very sharp tone regretting it immediately when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
He decided to back off and turned to walk back to his car. She felt terrible and wanted to tell him she didn't mean it like that but the only thing she could mouth was  
  
- I'll see you at the lab.  
  
He waved at her without turning. He was truly worried about her. Lately she had been even more withdrawn than she used to and it cut through him like knives. He wanted to help her, hold her and tell her that he was there for her but something held him back. He loved her unconditionally and that would never change. Every time he had seen her lately she had had that look of loneliness in her eyes. Dark circles under her eyes gave away her lack of sleep and as Sara had pointed out the other day her makeup was cut down to a minimum. That was on the days she wore makeup. Lately she had worn no makeup at all. She was still breathtakingly beautiful to him but he also knew that her appearance meant a lot to her so this also made him worry. Recently Lindsey spent an enormous amount time with Cath's friend Melissa. Even on her days off. Melissa's daughter Janet and Lindsey were best friends and through Nick Grissom had learned that Lindsey spent almost every weekend with Janet. At the moment Lindsey had gone with Janet and her parents to spend the weekend at Six Flags Great America.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The question is what possessed Cath to behave in this oddly manner Grissom thought to himself as he made his way to the crime scene. A young couple had been killed on their honeymoon in a luxurious spa and health resort in the outskirts of Las Vegas. As he entered the honeymoon suite he saw Nick, who was taking pictures of the bed in which the couple lay in close embrace wrapped up in the sheet. Their clothes lay scattered around from the door to the bed. A big empty champagne bottle and two glasses stood on a big round table. A big bowl with all sorts of fruit stood in the centre of the table and a plate with the leftovers from something Grissom thought to be seafood was sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
In the bathroom of the suite Catherine was wiping something reddish from the side of the bathtub as Grissom entered. She looked up and nodded at him but quickly returned to the wiping. The silence between the two co-workers seemed to go on forever.  
  
- Lipstick, he asked to break the silence.  
  
- Not sure, maybe, she answered without looking at him.  
  
- The couple seem to been in a sort of symbolic embrace, Nick said as he entered the bathroom, Someone really wanted to make a statement here, or maybe they just decided to commit suicide together like a sort of Romeo and Julie for the newlyweds, he said with a laugh.  
  
Catherine who had just finished her work with the tub looked at him with a tired smile  
  
- What a nice way to celebrate eternal love, she said in a sarcastic voice. She left heading for the crime lab.  
  
- Hey, what's wrong with Catherine, Nick asked as the rest of the team packed up, She's been moody for weeks now.  
  
- I don't know. Do you know what she has been doing outside work lately, Grissom asked trying to sound somewhat indifferent?  
  
- Never really know what Cath is up to now do you? Nick asked in a sneaky tone, but as soon as he saw the look on Grissom's face he became serious, There was this blind date a couple of weeks ago. Heard it in the locker room. Think she's got a problem in the love department, Nick asked, never thought she would be the kind of person to have problems in that area.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Grissom drove back to the crime lab. He met Greg in the parking lot and handed him the testing samples of DNA and the seafood from the crime scene. Normally he would stay to run the tests himself even though his shift was ended but tonight he had more serious plans.  
  
Bruises  
  
By Katie W.  
  
Grissom couldn't find her anywhere and he was sure he had just seen her car in the parking lot. He saw that her coat and notes lay on a chair on the break room so he sat down to wait. One of the young assistants came in to pick up some coffee.  
  
- I'm Jack Hardy, he said.  
  
However, Grissom was too into his own thoughts to greet him with more than a cursorily look. Fifteen minutes later Mimi the secretary came in to get Catherine's jacket and notes. After a couple of minutes he had persuaded her into telling him where Catherine was.  
  
--------------------  
  
He heard the sobs as soon as he opened the door to the women's bathroom. Apparently she hadn't heard him come in, because he heard her say to herself that she should pull herself together. His heart was aching for the fragile woman on the other side of the thin sheet. He waited for some time for her sobs to wear off and then he quietly opened the door and stepped in. She leaned up against the wall. He sensed the subtle smell of vomit. As he bent down to her and slightly touched her back she flinched and tried to hit him. First he drew back in awe but then he sat down beside her and took her in his arms. She resisted at first but then slowly relaxed and leaned into him. She cried silently and without any tears. For a long time they just sat there. Suddenly he realised that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly bent down and kissed her cheek. Just a small kiss but it said it all.  
  
He slowly got up and lifted her into his arms. The strong woman he knew was still somewhere inside this frail body and he would do anything to help her find her way back. He didn't know what had caused these bruises to her soul but he was going to and then he was going to kill the one who had done this to her. He had not seen her like this since Eddie was alive and even then she would still fight will all she had to protect Lindsey. He wondered which part Lindsey had in all this. All those questions were driving him insane but for now he would have to settle with what Catherine could and would tell him.  
  
As he entered the hall carrying her everything went silent. People watched how he gently carried her to his office and lay her on the couch. He shut the blinds and turned off the lights only letting the desk lamp illuminate the shadows in the office. He wanted to cover her with a blanket and as he laid her jacket on the chair he caught a fleeting glimpse of a minor tear in the coat lining. He started to take off her cardigan to make her more comfortable when he noticed the bruises. A quick though back confirmed his suspicions. She had work all covering clothes for a couple of weeks now. No necklines or even short sleeves. As he removed the cardigan he saw bruises, which he thought to be a couple of weeks old. He sighed and gently stroke her hair. He covered her with the soft blanket and got a chair for him to sit in.  
  
---------------------  
  
He woke to a light tap on the office door. He looked at Catherine she still slept. It had been a couple of hours. Sara opened the door and popped her head in. Progress in the honeymoon case she whispered. He got up and gently closed the door behind him as he followed Sara to the evidence room.  
  
- What did you find, he asked looking at the open suitcase on the table. - We found these, she showed him a small glass with bluish coloured pill, Greg is running them through the machine right now. We think it might be some sort of sedatives.  
  
- What did the autopsy say?  
  
- They found traces of all sorts of contradicting substances. Less like a sedative more like a drug or poison if you ask me, Nick said as he joined them with the test results.  
  
Grissom began reading the results when suddenly a loud scream was heard. He dropped the paper on the floor and ran. Ran to her. Jack Hardy, who he had seen earlier in the break room, was already in his office trying to calm Catherine but she kept pushing him away. Grissom went to the couch and tried to calm Catherine down. Jack Hardy left the room giving Catherine some more space. She didn't know him and that could upset her further so Grissom was glad to see him go.  
  
- I'm sorry, I guess it was just a bad dream, she began  
  
- There's no reason to be sorry. Want to tell me about your dream, he asked carefully.  
  
- About the episode in the bathroom I don't know what happened and I'm sor...  
  
- Catherine you know you can tell me anything and don't be sorry. Would you tell me about the bruises on your arms, he asked feeling the tears well up.  
  
She looked down, realising that he had removed the cardigan. Her tank top didn't cover up very well. Even the long scratch from the top of her right breast down, which went on beyond the rim of the top was widely exposed to the light. She tried to cover up but when she saw the worry and hurt in his eyes and the tears on his cheeks she let go of the blanket. Not her she said suddenly sounding very determined. She began to rise from the couch but her legs didn't give any support. He took her into his arms again and carried her out of the crime lab to her car.  
  
- Not my car, she said turning her head away as they approached.  
  
He smoothly made a slight turn and took her to his car. Less than one minute later they were off on their way to his house.  
  
----------------- 


	2. Confessions

Confessions  
  
He led her into his house and they went into the kitchen. He put the kettle on. This required something else than just plane coffee. Shortly after he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She looked at him with gratitude. He only knew she loved hot chocolate. That was one of the things only he knew about her. She slowly began to speak bearing in mind that she was exposing herself and that there was no way back now.  
  
- It's been two weeks this Friday. This guy, Peter Jacobs, I met during the closing of the last case I worked on asked me out. He said it would be kind of a blind date since we didn't really know each other, she took a deep breath and continued, I didn't feel like going because but he assured me that he would be the perfect gentleman and that his friend from work and his girlfriend would meet us at the restaurant. Stupidly I believed him. It has been a while since I've been on a date, her voice broke but when Grissom took her hand in his she continued, When we arrived at the restaurant they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he told me that his friend had punctured on his way from his girlfriend's house to the restaurant. He wanted Peter to pick them up. I went along for the ride. I didn't want to be left at the restaurant. Could I possibly have been more stupid?  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. He drew her close and they sat like that for a long time.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sara and Nick were looking at the evidence a third time. It was hard for them to concentrate due to the events of the day.  
  
- There must be something we are missing, Nick uttered without being aware of the fact that he spoke out loud.  
  
- Yeah the only weird thing here are the pills, Sara asked realising that they had forgotten all about the tests results from later.  
  
- Got it, Nick said climbing back from under the table. Contradictions as before and, no wait. This looks interesting. ' Dreamers' sleep medicine. Oh, those are very strong right?  
  
- Yeah, I think they are very commonly used in hospitals. You know, to take the edge off. But what are they doing in these pills, she poured the pills into a small cup and they studied them closely.  
  
At that moment Greg entered.  
  
- Ok, just got the final results of the DNA. This couple was starting their own company, which would be producing sleep medicine. The contents of their stomachs matched with their blood profs that they had both been taking a considerable amount of pills. But unfortunately the combination of sleep medicine and the large amount of sedative similar remedies, antabuse and a considerable amount of alcohol turned the newly produced pill into a toxic mixture that eventually killed them in their sleep. The test results of the pill was due this week, just talked to the lab, they would have strictly forbidden the preparation. What a way to celebrate matrimony, huh guys, Greg said with a laugh. And by the way the reddish substance Catherine found was merely a bit of sun block.  
  
The mention of Catherine left the air thick with sympathy and worry. The three split up to go home. It had been a long day.  
  
-----------------------  
  
They had moved into the living room. He held her hand, wiped away her tears and stroke her hair gently as she revealed all that had happened. He ought to feel her pain but all he felt was anger. A growing rage against those who had harmed her so.  
  
- When we arrived at the car, which was somewhere near a small growth a man stepped out wearing sunglasses. I wondered why because the sky was thick with heavy clouds but didn't think more of it. The two men talked briefly I don't know what they were talking about because I was looking for the girl friend. When I couldn't see her I asked Peter where she was. He just looked at me and told me to be good. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and then he coldly introduced me to Mr. Med. my blind date for the evening. I knew things were really getting out of hand so I began running towards Peter's car but another man came and held me down while Peter got into his car and drove away. How could I ever be so stupid?  
  
She was shaking and Grissom did his best not to hug her to tight when he pulled her into his arms. She clung to him crying silently for a while.  
  
- Only one of the men ra... ra...raped me, she quietly stated. The other one held me down, hence the bruises.  
  
He thought of the scratch on her breast but decided she would tell him in time.  
  
- They just left me in there, she said, I must have passed out, I woke when the birds started singing and the sun was rising. I...  
  
- Why didn't you call me, he asked the hurt and disappointment right under the surface of his question.  
  
- I just felt so humiliated and stupid, I'm sorry I know I should have. I just didn't want you to see me like that. I called a cab and got to the hospital. I know the procedure, she said more frigidly than planned.  
  
- What about reporting this, he asked being overwhelmed by the strength she possessed. She nodded.  
  
- The police are working on the case. I told them not to contact any of you or call me at work. I told Melissa and that's why Lindsey is with Janet all the time. I don't want her to see me like this, not after all those time she saw her mother on the floor with bruises from the beatings Eddie gave me.  
  
- You are incredible, he told her, the tone in his voice was becoming sterner, - I wanted you to tell me this. I wanted to be there by your side in the hospital and to be there for you these past weeks. You are too damn stubborn to realise that we all love for you, I love you, he corrected himself.  
  
She looked at him. She smiled at him. He pulled her close and held her until she fell asleep. He gently lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He lay down besides her. The sound of her breathing somehow soothed him. Hours later he got up. He called the lab and filled Greg in on the principal lines Catherine's story. He heard to other end of the line grow silent and hung up. Called the police and was filled in on the latest.  
  
After a couple of pass ons he got the police commissioner on the end of the line  
  
- Mrs. Willows has made a fairly good statement and description of the two rapists. The DNA of the one rapist is being processed as we speak. The DNA from the other rapist from under your wife's nails had no match in our system, I'm sorry. Additionally, the Peter Jacobs she described seems to be nonexistent. I'm sorry Mr. Willows but the ...  
  
- That is just not good enough, Grissom almost shouted in to the phone, I will be down shortly and then the CSI team will take over from here. I don't care if you can't do that, that's the way it will be. DNA samples can be analysed within 24 if they are fresh and you know it. It's been two weeks. And...  
  
Catherine suddenly stood besides him placing a hand on his arm signalling that he should end the call.  
  
- I am not through with you, he ended.  
  
He pulled her into his embrace and they stood there for a while before she drew back and went to the bathroom. He heard the shower being turned on and lay back on the bed. She came back from her shower and looked at Grissom who was asleep. She went to the mirror and drew back her towel so the scratch was exposed to the mirror. She closed the towel. Turning to get dressed she saw that Grissom was watching her. She went to him and sat down on the bed.  
  
- Guess you also want to hear how I got this one, she look down.  
  
He lifted her head with his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
- When you are ready to tell me. You have had a rough night just take your time.  
  
She looked thankfully at him, leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the mouth then rose to get dressed in the bathroom.  
  
-----------------  
  
That's it for now. I know that it sounds like I don't have all these loose ends under control and I don't!!!- Well, not entirely but I promise I will soon... and don't, worry nothing is what it seems. The drama and romance will continue a.s.a.p. But it's up to you. Tell me what you think ok? Thank you for making it this far! Hope to see you back soon. This writing thing could get me quite addicted I'm sure... used almost my entire day on those two first chapters. Call me crazy, but it's quite meditating for me.....Take Care K. 


	3. Coming to terms

Coming to terms  
  
The next morning the CSI team were to gather at 8.15. to wrap up the work on the honeymoon case. Nick joined Greg, Sara and Warrick. Warrick had been in Chicago for his cousin's wedding and was quickly brought up to date by the other three.  
  
Grissom's car pulled into the parking lot 8.20. He looked at the woman sitting next to him. She looked a little better but her eyes still showed the hurt and pain.  
  
- So what are we going to do first today, the seafood or reddish stuff from the bathtub, she asked unaware that the case had already been solved.  
  
- You are not working on anything today, he told her in a gentle tone, I called Brass this morning and he told me the case had been solved. I also rang Terri Moon I want you to talk to her.  
  
She looked at him angrily  
  
- I don't want to talk to a psychologist. I'm fin..., realising that her trying to cover up her hurt didn't work she nodded at Grissom and followed him into the lab.  
  
- I wanted you to met her here and then you figure out where to take it from there, he told her.  
  
-------------------  
  
- Hello Catherine, my name is Terri, the woman who entered Grissom's office where they had been waiting said.  
  
Catherine looked at her. She was happy to see a woman her age enter. Terri was rich brownish haircut into heavy layers, she was quite tall and she was wearing a beige coloured suit and with a white shirt underneath. Catherine instantly liked her.  
  
- Catherine would you like to go to my office or would you prefer somewhere else. I hope you don't mind but Gil has filled me in on what has happened. I hope you will feel comfortable in my company. I will do anything I can to help you, Terri said.  
  
Catherine looked at Terri with tears in her eyes. Grissom gave her hand a light squeeze and light peek on the cheek and left the room.  
  
- In here will be just fine, Catherine said. She felt a twinge of jealousy when hearing Terri address Grissom by his first name. The initial good first impression turned into a slight nausea. Grissom was all she had, well besides Lindsey of course, and she would not be able to make it though all of this if she knew he was seeing someone else. She tried to calm her pounding heart by telling herself that Terri was there to help her. She suddenly felt very relieved and tired. Relieved because Grissom had been so helpful and supportive. She could really feel the concern and love he had for her. And she felt it too, the love, but at the moment it was just too much for her to express. She nodded at Terri when she requested that she should get them something to drink. Terri left the office and Catherine started to feel very tired. She thought she would just lie down on the couch until Terri came back but drifted off to sleep as soon as she lay down.  
  
Shortly after Terri entered with two cups of hot chocolate, Grissom had told her about Catherine's secret favourite. Seeing that Catherine was asleep on the couch made her smile. She knew that the Catherine needed all the sleep she could get so she turned around and went to go see how Grissom was doing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Grissom and the CSI team were gathered in the briefing room. Grissom was filling them all in on the information he had from the night of the Catherine's nightmare.  
  
- So Nick and Sara I want you to find this Peter Jacobs. Catherine met him during the closing of her last case.  
  
He continued  
  
- Warrick and Greg you have to work both together and divided on this one. The first rapist the one who actually did the...Grissom's voice trailed off but Warrick quickly picked up the lead  
  
- I will check out the DNA match and Greg will work on the other one. Got it, Warrick finished and got a thankful look from Grissom who took over again  
  
- Justin in tech. Will work on Catherine's clothes, which I brought. He shows them a bag with a black content.  
  
- Brass will work on the formalities and guys I want this solved now, he ends knowing that they'll all work their best and hardest ever on this case.  
  
As the team scattered he saw Terri outside the in the hall.  
  
- She's asleep, she said.  
  
- Good, she has been sleepless ever since, I guess because I weren't there to help her immediately, I just don't understand why she didn't....  
  
- Gil, stop blaming yourself. She was too shocked to ask anyone for help. I know, it's strange that Melissa hasn't contacted you. I think Catherine has told her that she was raped but I doubt she has been entirely honest. The trauma has evolved in the last day, and even though she has gone to work, picked up Lindsey and even gone out for a beer a couple of times that has just been her way to cope. To force out the reality of things. Lets go see if she is up, Terri said.  
  
- I just don't know what I should have done without you. Thank you. I usually have no problem staying focused and in charge but this is so different. I feel like I'm drowning in all this. I feel totally inadequate. I'm so glad I have you to call. I know it's been a long time but I just didn't know whom to turn to, he said with a serious look.  
  
- I know it's been long. But just like we promised whenever there is an emergency we should call each other. Gil it's okay to be scared, she said putting her hand on his arm. – I can see you really love her and I see that it's a mutual feeling. My advice is to tell her how you feel. I'm sure that will help her a lot and it would make you feel better too. Don't worry she won't show you an engagement ring like I did, they both smiled and walked towards to Grissom's office.  
  
Catherine was still sleeping as they entered. Grissom gently woke her up for her to hear the plans for the next couple of hours.  
  
- Catherine I think Grissom want to talk to you before we get started. I'll be back in half an hour and we can talk ok, Terri said.  
  
As she closed the door Grissom went to the couch, sat down and gently pulled Catherine into his embrace. They sat like that for a couple of minutes.  
  
- So what did you want to talk about Gil, she looked directly at him whilst emphasizing on the Gil part.  
  
Grissom was about to speak but paused surprised by the way she said his name. Her eyes were looking at him with thoughtfulness. Wanting to know whom exactly this Terri Moon was. She felt a almost aching pain in her heart. She had not opened up to him just so she could lose him now. Then it was better to completely shut her feelings off again. Just like she had been doing for the last two weeks.  
  
Grissom looked at her.  
  
- Catherine.......  
  
------------------------  
  
So basically this was it for now... so excited to see what Grissom says now aren't you? I surely am... the drama continues asap... but I have a very big and important exam in a few days so I have to get back to cramming.....( This writing is very meditating for me... believe it or now. Hey those of you who wrote me a review... Thank you very much... that totally encourages me to continue... So keep in touch ok... I was told this was really intense and I know very serious stuff so I'm a little uncertain... should I keep the rating at PG13. The rape and bruises might be too much? This is my first fic, and since I am from outside the US I'm a little worried I might offend someone or scare younger ones? But thanks anyway Katie W. 


	4. Love is everything

Love is everything  
  
- Catherine, I want to talk to you. During these last years of us working together we have gotten very close to each other. I would say that our relationship has developed into this very close to intimate thing. I know that our professionalism has stood in the way for its further development. However, during these last couple of days I have come to the conclusion that life is just to short to ignore my true feelings for you. Seeing you in the state that you have been in lately has torn my heart into a million pieces and this has made me realise that I have to live life a little more. Live my life with you. I mean if you want it too? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love you Catherine. So very much. I don't care about the rules and regulations; all I care about is you, Grissom watched as tears trickled down Catherine's cheeks.  
  
Catherine felt so incredibly happy and relieved at that very moment. Grissom loved her and not in the I- just-have-to-because-you-are-my-friend- and-close- colleague-way. He really loved her. And she had loved him for years.  
  
- I love you too Gil. For so long I have been searching for my soul mate. Someone who knew me, understood me, respected me, loved me and who would be there for me. I think I must have loved you all along, I mean I know I have loved you all along. Being married to Eddie made me realise that still hadn't found true love. Lindsey was the only good thing to come out of that. And through all that time you were there for me. You helped me, listened to me, understood me and care for Lindsey and me. I knew I loved you just the same but something told me not to cross that fine line between friendship and more than just friendship, Catherine said.  
  
Grissom felt the tears well in his eyes. The fact that Catherine felt the exact same way filled him with such happiness and joy. His hands came up to cup Catherine's face. Her hands went around his neck and their lips met in a sensational kiss as her pulled her into his embrace. The kissing went on until they heard a tap on the door. They pulled away as Terri walked in.  
  
- I just wanted to know if you were read... she paused as she saw the two flushed faces in front of her. She smiled and turned to walk out as Catherine rose and came to her.  
  
- Terri, I'm ready but why don't we just stay here and talk, she said.  
  
- If that's what you're most comfortable with then let's do that, Terri said and smiled at Grissom.  
  
Catherine felt a small pang of jealousy. She knew in her heart that Grissom loved her and only her. But her mind told to her watch out for further pain.  
  
- So where do you two know each other from, she asked trying to sound indifferent but knew she was failing miserably.  
  
Grissom looked at her with a slight surprise in his eyes but smiled as he realised that she was still a little guarded. Terri knew that Catherine would probably see her as the enemy in regards of Grissom  
  
- Catherine I can assure you that I am not going after your man. In fact I don't go after any man if you get meaning? We are only good friends, by the way I just got married, Terri said with a smile.  
  
- Oh I'm sorry then, Catherine said not without embarrassment. She felt Grissom's hand slide into hers giving it a slight squeeze.  
  
- I am really sorry but I have to go now, I promised to pick up my sisters two children from school today. Why don't I meet you back here tomorrow morning and I promise we'll get started Catherine Terri said in a more serious tone.  
  
Catherine gave her a small nod, realising that there was still a long way to go. The fact she and Grissom had opened up to each other and finally admitted their feelings somehow made everything to come more surmountable.  
  
As the door closed behind Terri Grissom turned to face her again.  
  
- I love you so much, and even though I know things won't be easy for you in the near future I want you to know I will be there for you every step of the way, okay, he said.  
  
I love you too, and Gill, thank you, she said tears again forming in her eyes.  
  
They left the office together but promised to meet up at his house after she had picked up Lindsey and he had gone to get the info on how her case was progressing. He knew she would have to testify tomorrow and he dreaded what effect that would have on her.  
  
-------------------  
  
- Hey Grissom I think I've got something here, Nick said as he watched Catherine walk out the front doors of the lab, - Ok, so this Peter Jacobs, who Catherine meet during the closing of her last case could also be known as Paul Jackson. He worked as a pr. assistant in the company of the crime. The secretary killed the president of the firm. A classic case of lust and jealousy. Moving on to the case. His last known address was a warehouse on 7th street without any habitable signs what so ever. This Paul Jackson drives a red Nissan but the black car he drove on the night in question was a rental. He rented the black Toyota Corolla at Anderson's, a car rental service downtown at 18.04 pm. and he delivered the car back the same night at 22.30.pm. An unusually short amount of time. He paid the clerk in cash...  
  
- Nick, just tell me that you found him, Grissom interrupted Nick.  
  
- The company in which he used to work he also goes by the name Peter Jacobs. We managed to get to his real name and address by cross-referencing the license plate and registration with this other address, which we found on this mail sent to the police during the firm case with all the names and contact addresses for the people working on the 6th floor in the company building. Sara was out all last night on surveillance but he never entered the building. I just got the search warrant and I'm on my way as soon as I leave from here. Grissom I promise you we'll get to him, Nick said with determination.  
  
Grissom gave Nick a pad on the shoulder and watched him run towards the parking space. He turned and started walking back to his office when Warrick caught up with him.  
  
- Hey boss, we found the two low life..., he stopped himself, I mean we located the two. They are brothers. Martin and Michael Johnson. The dark blue Volkswagen van they drove has been picked up south of LV. They tried to burn it down but the police patrol, which found it thinks it's ready for the lab technicians to work on it. The Johnson's took the last flight out to Santa Monica this afternoon. I already talked to the local police. They will be picking them up as soon as they set foot on the ground, Warrick ended.  
  
- Thank you, Grissom silently said. He gave Warrick a small hug and continued, - I should go to Santa Monica right now then.  
  
He turned to go pack his things as Warrick grabbed him by the arm.  
  
- No, go home to Catherine. She needs you Grissom. Anyway I'm pretty sure Brass isn't letting you anywhere near any of these guys. Catherine should be your first priority now. Let us deal with these low lives and I promise you we will get them, Warrick said with a determined look.  
  
Grissom felt the anger and rage inside him like a fire just waiting to explode but he knew Warrick was right and he suddenly remembered he had to meet Catherine and Lindsey. He turned to walk to the parking space where he got into his car and drove towards his house.  
  
Seeing Catherine with Lindsey in the garden outside his house made feel a lot better. They both meant the world to him. The fact that he hadn't been there to protect Catherine once again tore his heart to pieces. He was going to get this Peter Jacobs and not getting involved with the interview was one thing. To kill him was another...  
  
---------------  
  
Hi guys. I know it's been a while since I updated the story. Here's a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. This is an explaining and leading on to the next part of the story, I know... but I hope you still felt like you got somewhere in the story instead of standing still. I took the big test I had to and now I'm waiting for the answer. I have to go the final interview now I'm so excited. Writing is what I love to do and I just hope I can get to do it even more... Well tell me what you like, okay? I promise to update again soon next chapter will focus more on the GC relationship. .... Love K.W( 


End file.
